


everything was covered in snow

by spendeonswithyou



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendeonswithyou/pseuds/spendeonswithyou
Summary: There was never much snow in the city, and Lukas wants to show Philip what he had missed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time writing for this fandom (and I hope it's not the last!), and I'm not sure what this fic even is, but I hope you'll like it!  
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Title comes from "Everything Was Covered In Snow" by Message to Bears

There were many things that Philip started getting used to. The life in Tivoli was completely different than the life he had now, but he could see that the change was good. At least after Kane was killed and everything had settled down. It wasn’t perfect, and sometimes it was even far from decent, but he was working on making it better. And he was not alone.  


In Tivoli, he had Lukas. He had Helen and Gabe. He had family, people who loved him and cared about him, even though the thought itself was pretty strange at first.  


But he definitely had not gotten used to being woken up early during the Christmas break, with an extra weight suddenly appearing on his bed.  


“Good morning, sunshine!”  


“Go away, Lukas,” he rolled onto the other side of the bed, covering his head.  


“Time to get up!”  


“It’s early.”  


“It’s 10am.” Philip felt Lukas laying down next to him, as he wrapped his arms around his torso.  


“And there’s snow, you know,” Lukas added, pressing a trail of kisses onto his neck.  


“Snow?” Philip raised his head to look at him.  


“Yeah. Pretty early this year, but it looks like it will last.”  


“Snow? Really?” he sat up. That was another thing that turned out to be different from his life in the city – he couldn’t remember seeing snow for longer than two hours.  


“Yeah, I wanted to drag you out because it looks amazing right now,” Lukas explained.  


“And it won’t melt down?”  


“Not till February, at least,” he answered. “Is that something weird?” he added, after seeing Philip’s expression.  


“Yeah, actually. There was never much snow in the city. And when it snowed, it all disappeared after a moment.”  


“So you never built a snowman? Or had a snowball fight?” Lukas looked really surprised and somehow sad, and Philip couldn’t help but laugh and kiss him softly.  


“Never,” he added after pulling away. “And I thought there was that little snow here as well.”  


“Well, I have to show you what you missed, then. You’ll love it!” he exclaimed. “Let’s go!”  


“Maybe we can eat something before rushing outside, though?”  


It took them half an hour, but eventually they left the house. And when they did, Lukas wished he had at least some photography skills so that he could capture Philip’s reaction and keep it with him forever. But he didn’t, so staring at him had to be enough.  


“Oh, wow,” Philip looked completely amazed by the view. Everything was covered in snow, a pretty thick layer, even though Lukas knew that soon there would be at least twice as much of it.  


“Does it always look like this?” Philip asked after a moment.  


“It’s only the beginning. Wait a few weeks and you’ll see how the real winter looks like,” he said. Philip kneeled and touched the snow beneath them, mesmerized by the feeling.  


“It’s amazing,” he said finally.  


“And you know what you can do with it?”  


“What?”  


“This,” and then a snowball hit Philip’s face.  


“Lukas!” he yelled, brushing the snow off. “That’s cold!”  


“Duh, it’s snow, genius! It’s supposed to be cold.”  


“That’s cruel.”  


“That’s winter. Sorry, I don’t make the rules!”  


Another snowball hit Philip in the arm, and that’s when decided to bent down and started gathering snow. However, when he threw it in Lukas’s direction, he completely missed.  


“You suck at it,” Lukas said.  


“This is stupid.”  


“Come on, make another one,” he teased him, as he formed a next snowball himself and hit Philip’s back. He was starting to laugh, but then Philip hit him straight in his face.  


“Guess I don’t completely suck at it,” he said.  


“This is war,” Lukas decided, as he bent down to collect more snow. Soon even more snowballs flew, and Philip realized he hadn’t had such a good time for many years. It was messy, it was having snow everywhere and freezing their hands off because they forgot to take any gloves, it was laughing until they couldn’t go on anymore.  


They ended up completely soaked with water, laying on the snow side by side, with their hands linked.  


“So, does your stomach hurt?” Philip asked after a while, breaking the silence.  


“Yeah, from laughing and the snowballs you threw at me,” Lukas answered with a huge smile on his face.  


“Asshole,” Philip said, but then Lukas rolled on the top of him and pressed a kiss onto his cold lips.  


“Yeah, but you love me anyways.”  


Philip responded with pulling him down to kiss him again, deeply and sweetly.  


“As much as I’d love to stay here for much longer, I’m freezing,” he said, pulling away.  


“So what do you suggest?”  


“I suggest hot chocolate and Netflix.”  


“Sounds perfect for me.” Lukas stood up and brushed the snow off, after offering Philip a hand.  


Philip could already see how much of the real he had missed in the city, but he was glad what Lukas could make it up to him. And that was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always brighten my day <3  
> I also have a [tumblr](https://spendeonswithyou.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/eonswithyou)  
> Feel free to send me prompts or just come and rant about fictional characters :)


End file.
